


Dirk x Eridan [Feminization]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [55]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothing Kink, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Endytophilia, Feminization, Ficlet, Forced Feminization, M/M, Submission, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:eridan getting consensually force-femmed
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 1





	Dirk x Eridan [Feminization]

Rubbing his lips together to spread the gloss around feels surprisingly good. It’s accompanied with the low pop of the applicator pulling from the reservoir for another layer. Eridan does what he can to avoid staring at the hand coming closer, but the only _other_ place to look is the wickedly intense expression on Dirk’s face as he lays another swipe of shimmering nude-pink over a jutting lower lip.

“Alright. I have your outfit picked out for you.” It’s such a firm statement, something delivered without so much as a click to betray nervousness. His stomach blooms with thick, honeyed arousal that warms Eridan all the way to his cheeks. He’s flushed, not allowed to look at the applications Strider has carefully managed until he’s... _ready_. Whatever that means.

He has some idea of it when Dirk returns from his walk-in closet (Eridan’s, that is, because the tall blond bastard is some freak of a minimalist) with a _full_ ensemble. He balks slightly at the sight of sheer stockings and a skirt that will hug the generous ass years of horseback summers gifted him. “Can’t we start somewhere simpler,” he says, whinier than he means. The argument he’d been concocting curls up in the forgotten windowbox outside his mind’s current affairs, thanks to the level stare Dirk awards him.

The rest of the outfit proves to be a shaped button-up blouse and kitten heels no taller than his gaudiest boots, and his thighs press together at the thought of mechanic-rough hands assisting this elaborate game of dress-up. “Don’t ruin your tuck,” he says firmly, setting the blouse aside to adjust the padded bra snugly wrapped around Eridan’s chest. His fingers slip between fabric and silicone and skin, sending a shiver through his body. “And try not to leak in your panties, Ampora. They’re expensive.”

It takes every ounce of willpower he has to not sink his teeth into the plush, glossed lower lip the blond just finished priming. “Are you going to help me into everything, at least?”

He can _hear_ Dirk rolling his eyes as he turns away to lift the stockings from the chair they were laid over, “Here I am, waiting on you hand and foot. You’re going to question the methods I use to spoil a lady?” Another shiver runs through the whole of his body, manicured and painted nails pressing gently into the meat of his thighs.

“No.”

“Good girl. Lift your leg and point your toe.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628887308982222848/eridan-getting-consensually-force-femmed)


End file.
